Yugi Gets Sick
by YamiNekoami
Summary: Yugi comes home from school, and he's sick! He and Yami just think its from walking in the rain, but are they wrong? Warning: Contains Yaoi. Yami x Yugi [COMPLETED]
1. Yugi gets sick

Lee Anne: Yay! Another fanfic! Geez...I'm writing too many of them lately. (Smiles nervously)

Bakura: Too many...(Sweatdropps)

Lee Anne: (Gives 'Kura the Evil Eye Glare)

Bakura: Eh...Read and Review please! Before I get murdered!

* * *

Notes:

/Yami to Hikari/

/'Hikari to Yami'/

_'Thoughts...'_

Tenshi – Love

Koi – Love

Hikari –Partner

Aibou – Partner

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Warning! Contains Yaoi, Yami x Yugi.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Getting sick

_'Yugi should've been home by now.'_ Suddenly the Game Shop's door swung open and a wet figure walked in, shutting the door behind them. Yami looked up at the figure and smiled.

"I was getting worried about you, Aibou."

Yugi smiled lightly at his Dark.

"Sorry to worry you so much, Yami. A-A-ACHOO!"

Yugi sneezed, covering his mouth and nose with his hands. Yami blinked.  
"Bless you. You feeling okay, Aibou?"

Yugi nodded lightly, shivering slightly.

"Hai…I'm just a bit cold from this rain we have…"

Yami blinked.

"Dear Ra! You walked from school in the rain? Why didn't you call? I would've come and picked you up."

"But I know how much you hate to drive…"

"But that doesn't mean I won't drive you I need to! Now come on; we need to change you into something warm."

Yugi nodded lightly and followed Yami upstairs to their room. Yugi sat down on their bed while Yami fished out some pj's from the dresser for Yugi to wear. Yugi looked at the pj's Yami handed to him and blushed slightly.

"I need new pj's…"

Yami chuckled. "I think the Teddy Bears look cute on you, Aibou." Yugi smiled lightly, trying to hide his blush.

"T-Thanks Yami..."

Yami smirked and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Come down stairs when you finishes changing, alright?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami smiled and walked out of their room, shutting the door behind him and walked down the stairs, to the living room. Yami sat down on the couch and picked up his book he had started reading.  
Yami was in the middle of is reading when he heard Yugi coming down the stairs. Yami smiled at his Light and patted the seat next to him.

Yugi giggled and climbed into Yami's lap instead. Yami just chuckled and wrapped his arms around his Tenshi. Yugi cuddled in Yami's arms and rest his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami smirked and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi giggled and buried his face into Yami's neck.

Yami smiled and caressed Yugi's cheek. Yugi felt himself blushing bright red. Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into a tight hug. Yugi looked up at his Yami and smiled faintly. Yami noticed Yugi wasn't looking too good.

"Aibou. Are you feeling alright? You seem pale."

Yugi nodded lightly. His head seemed to be throbbing.

"Hai, I'm fine."

Yami put a hand to Yugi's forehead just to make sure. He blinked.

"Dear Ra, Yugi! You're burning up! I think you need to get to bed."

Yami quickly picked up Yugi and carried him bridal style. Yugi liked being held by Yami and cuddled a bit in Yami's arms. Yami smiled softly at his Light. Yami reached Yugi's room and walked over to the bed, setting Yugi down gently. Yami pulled the covers up about to Yugi's chin. Yami brushed some of Yugi's golden bangs out of his eyes.

"Sleep now, Koi. If you need anything, just let me know through the mind link."

Yugi looked up at Yami.

"Will...You stay with me?" Yugi said, a bit of begging in his voice.

Yami blinked but nod and picked up the covers, scooting Yugi aside a bit and laying down next to him. Yami pulled the covers over them both and wrapped his arms around his Hikari. Yugi smiled lightly and rest his head on Yami's shoulder, closing his eyes half way. Yami buried his face in Yami's hair, breathing in Yugi's sweet sent.

"Sleep now, Love."

But Yugi was ahead of him. Yami looked down at his beautiful snoring Hikari. Yami just smiled and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Yami yawned as he awoke. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He then looked down at Yugi, and smiled.

_'He's so adorable.'_

Yami stroked Yugi's cheek softly before getting up and out of the bed. Yami made sure Yugi was covered with the sheets so his Aibou wouldn't freeze. Yami walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen, to make Yugi something to eat for when he woke up. Yami looked at the kitchen clock to catch the time.  
_'8:30 PM.I guess I'll make something light. Maybe Tomato Soup will do the trick'  
_Yami smiled softly to himself and went to work.

* * *

Yugi yawned, blinking lightly as he woke up. Yugi rubbed his eyes, but stayed laying down. Yugi went to look at Yami but Yami was no where to be found. Yugi felt scared.

_'Where is he? I hope he's okay.'_

Yugi took the covers off him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Yugi stood up, and went to move, but he suddenly fell. He landed hard on the room floor, his head was stinging, blood trickling down his forehead. Yugi had hit his head on his desk, on his way down. Yugi weakly sent a message through the mind link.

/'Y-Yami...H-Help...'/

Before Yugi could finish, He passed out.

**To Be Continued...**

Lee Anne: Whoo! Finished with Chapterone and I'm sooooooooooo sorry that it was short! Please don't hurt me! (Whimpers and hides)

Bakura: (Shows where she's hiding) GET HER! (Grins)

Lee Anne: Damnit Tomb Robber! (Runs)

Ryou: (Sweatdrops, watches Bakura chases after Lee Anne) Please review.


	2. New Adventures, Old enemies

**Lee Anne: Hey ya'll! Chapter 2! WHEEEEEEEEEE! Hope you read and likie! Please review!**

**Bakura: Or she shall kill you!**

**Lee Anne: I will not… (Sweatdrops)**

**Bakura: Alright…I will!**

**Lee Anne: (Ties up Bakura and locks him in a closet) Hehehehe…ENJOY THE FIC!**

**

* * *

**

**Notes:  
/Yami to Hikari/  
/'Hikari to Yami'/  
'Thoughts...'**

**Tenshi - Love**

**Koi - Love**

**Hikari -Partner**

**Aibou - Partner**

**Hai - Yes**

**Iie – No**

**Baka - Stupid**

**Chii -Spirit Powers/Energy**

**Yami - Dark**

**Nani - What?**

**Domo Arigatou – Thank you**

**Gomen Nasi - I'm sorry**

**Warning! Contains Yaoi, Yami x Yugi.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 New Adventures, Old enemies**

* * *

**Yami blinked as his Aibou's message got through to him. "Yugi?" Yami stopped what he was doing and raced up the stairs to Yugi's room.**

**/Yugi?../**

**There was no response. Yami started to grow worried. Yami reached Yugi's room and walked in, his eyes widening and his voice caught in his throat. "YUGI!" Yami ran over to his unconscious angel and scooped him up in his arms. "Aibou! Can you hear me?" Yugi didn't move to Yami's voice. "Yugi please wake up!" Yami felt tears gather in his eyes. Yugi still didn't stir. Yami stood up, holding Yugi close to him in his arms and raced out of the bedroom, down the stairs to the living room. Yami placed Yugi down on the couch gently and grabbed Yugi's cell phone on the table next to the couch. He then grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around Yugi to keep him warm. Yami then picked Yugi back up and raced out of the Game Shop, running towards the hospital.**

**(10 Minutes later)**

**Yami burst into the hospital, all wet from the rain, holding Yugi. Yami went up to the front desk. The woman sitting behind the desk looked up at Yami, then at the unconscious Yugi.**

**"Please! My friend needs medical treatment. He's sick and he hit his head hard, making him unconscious."**

**The woman nodded and picked up a phone at the desk, calling a doctor down. "We have another patient here for you Dr. Lokk." She placed the phone down and pointed to a hallway. "Go to room, 88. Dr. Lokk shall be there to take care of your friend." She said, smiling at Yami. "I hope your friend gets well."**

**Yami smiled back and nodded a thank you before running down the hall to room 88. Yami found the room in less then 3 minutes. Yami opened the door and walked in. Dr. Lokk turned around and looked at Yami.**

**"Ah, you must be the one with my new patient..Um.."**

**"Yami. Yami Sennen."**

**"Alright. And his name is?"**

**"Yugi Moto."**

**"Okay. Please set him down on the bed over there." Dr. Lokk pointed to the hospital bed. Yami walked over to it and placed Yugi down gently. Dr. Lokk walked over to Yugi, than looked up at Yami. "Now, may you please wait in the waiting area? I shall tell you how Yugi is when I find out."**

**Yami nodded. He took one last look at his sweet Aibou and than walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Dr. Lokk than gazed down at Yugi, an evil smirk crossing its way on his lips.**

**"Now the time has come little Yugi…the time of your destiny!" Dr. Lokk grinned widely as his body suddenly changed. Standing there was a man, dressed in white clothes, and black boots, his hair was a light bluish-greenish color and one eye was a golden color and the other was greenish. (YamiNeKoami: Oh no! Not him! Dun, Dun, Dun! Bet cha don't know who it tis!) The man picked up Yugi. Black Shadow Magic started to surround him and Yugi. "Now let's go, little Yugi. For our destiny." Just before the man could disappear into the Shadow Magic, Yami came bursting into the room, his Millennium Puzzle glowing. Yami glared at the man.**

**"You…"**

**The man turned to Yami and grinned. "Hai, Pharaoh. We meet again."**

**Yami growled. "You let my Hikari go…I will not let you take him away from me again!"**

**The man smirked. "Ah but that is where you are wrong, Pharaoh. You were the one whom played that evil card, not I."**

**Yami glared at him. "You let Yugi go right now, before I literately rip your lungs out, Dartz."**

**Dartz smirked. "I need little Yugi here. And he needs to go, to fulfill his destiny. Taa taa, Pharaoh." Dartz than walked into his Shadow Magic, disappearing. Yami quickly tried to run after Dartz, but it was too late. He was gone…with Yugi, again.**

**Yami growled and fell to the floor on his knees, and punched the floor. "No…I let him take Yugi away again…I was too late to keep him from harm's way." Yami slowly stood up, his head hung. "I promise you, Yugi. I will save you…like last time."**

**Yami ran out of the room and out of the hospital, running towards the Game Shop, to call the others and get his duel monster deck ready…**

* * *

**Lee Anne: So…How did ya'll like it? I hope it wasn't bad. (Sniffles) Oh well, please review! Thanks!**


	3. Adventures Again

Lee Anne: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 3! Hope you all like it. Sorry it took so long for me to update it! (Bows) Here you go.

* * *

Notes:

Tenshi – Angel (Sorry, I thought it meant love also. Tehe…)

Koi –Love

Hikari –Partner

Aibou – Partner

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Baka – Stupid

Nani desu ka? – What is it?

Nani – What?

Domo Arigatou – Thank you

Gomen Nasi - I'm sorry

'_People's thoughts_…'

(AN: Annoying notes from Lee Anne :p )

Warning! Contains: Yugi and Yami yaoi

* * *

Chapter 3 – Adventures Again

"What? What do ya mean Dartz is back? And he's got Yug!"

Yami sighed and nodded slowly. "Dartz took him, Jounouchi…I failed to keep Yugi protected…"

Anzu sat next to Yami and hugged him. "It'll be ok. We'll get Yugi back. Then…you two can live together happily."

Yami glanced up at Anzu. "How did-"

Anzu smiled. "I always knew. You two showed signs before and I knew you guys liked each other." Anzu laughed lightly. "I always did think you two would be a cute couple. Now, moping around isn't going to get Yugi back now is it?"

Yami smiled at Anzu and nodded. "Hai, you're right. We must get into action before Dartz can do what ever he wants with Yugi."

"But where are we going to find the nut?" Jounouchi asked.

"We could try the last time where he was." Honda suggested.

"Come on, man. I don't t'ink (AN: Yes, meant to spell it that way. Lol) he'd be there again. Ya t'ink he'd be smart to move his little hideout."

"It doesn't hurt to try, Jounouchi." Yami said, standing up, grasping his dueling deck. Jounouchi sighed.

"Alright, but if he ain't der, don't say I didn't tell you so."

Jounouchi stood up also, and pulled his dueling deck out of his pocket. "But when we do find Dartz, I'll be by your side, Yami."

Yami smiled at Jounouchi. "Domo Arigatou, Jounouchi…"

Jounouchi just grinned. "Ah, forget about! Now come on! Let's get a move on!"

"Wait! How are we supposed to get there?" Anzu asked.

"Hmmm…" Jounouchi smirked.

* * *

Dartz hovered over Yugi's body, smirking. "Time has come little Yugi. I knew we'd meet again. Your time for your destiny has come, and thanks to you, I shall now rule this mortal world!" Dartz laughed wickedly. He walked from the table Yugi was laying on, asleep. Yugi shivered every once in awhile from his illness.

"I shall come see you again when you awake…little Yugi."

With that, Dartz walked out of the chamber, shutting the door tight behind him.

* * *

"Seto! Open up this door right now! SETO!"

Anzu, Honda, Yami, Ryou, Mai, Shizuka, and Otogi sweatdroped. "Jounouchi, calm down…."

No use.

"SETO! I said open this damn door now!" Jounouchi kept banging on Seto's office door.

The door suddenly opened, with an annoyed looking Seto standing there.

"Yami…I thought I told you to keep your mutt trained." (AN: Yes, he knows its Yami Sweatdrops)

Jounouchi growled. "Call me mutt one more time…"

Seto smirked. "You can't scare me with your little threats, Jounouchi."

"You SHOULD be scared…"

"Humph. What did you come to bug me for?"

"Seto…" Yami stepped forward, pushing Jounouchi away from Seto. "We need you to fly us in one of your helicopters to Dartz's lair. Yugi has been kidnapped."

Seto snorted.

"Not my problem."

Yami glared. "Seto…Please. I must get Yugi back. He means so much to me…"

Seto raised a brow but then smirked. "How cute."

Yami blinked. Yami blushed faintly as he saw that Seto knew now also.

"Fine…If this will get you out of my hair, I'll help you. Just leave me alone afterwards!"

Yami nodded. "Hai, I promise. Domo Arigatou, Seto."

"Whatever. Just follow me."

Seto walked down the hallway, leading the gang to where he held the helicopters. Seto stopped in the office to grab his duel monsters deck and the key to one of the helicopters. Seto opened up the doors, and climbed into the driver's seat of the helicopter. Seto waved at the others with his hand.

"Get in."

They all did so, and quickly buckle up. Honda shut the door, before buckling himself up.

'_Hold on, Aibou…We're coming to save you_.'

**To Be Continued…**

Lee Anne: Sorry it seems to short. I shall try to make my next chapter longer! Please don't hate me. I'm kind of at a writer's block! If you have ideas, please be free to tell me. Thanks!


	4. Mission Impossible

Lee Anne: Okay. Here we go oO; Hope this is good. Thank you guys for giving ideas. I was thinking about something with Yugi turning evil. I was just having trouble on thinking about how it should lead up. So here we go! Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Notes:

Tenshi – Angel (AN: Hee, I got it right this time :p )

Koi – Love

Hikari – Light (AN: Sorry, Thought it meant partner too, cause the way Yami uses it sometimes.)

Aibou – Partner (AN: Or does this mean Light also?)

Hai – Yes

Iie – No (AN: Is it spelled Iie or Iee?)

Baka – Stupid

Nani desu ka? – What is it?

Nani? – What?

Domo Arigatou – Thank you very much

Gomen Nasi – I'm so sorry

Mou hitori no boku – Another way to say Yami

'_People's Thought…_'

(AN: Annoying notes from Lee Anne :p )

Warning: Contains Yugi x Yami Yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Mission Impossible

Jounouchi's eye twitched slightly. "How much longer till we get there?"

Seto growled. "Shut up, Mutt. We'll get there when we get there."

Jounouchi snorted. "Can't you make this thing fly any faster?"

"Can you make that hole under your nose, close?"

"_Can you make that hole under your nose, close?_" Jounouchi mumbled under his breath.

"Stupid mutt…"

"What was that?"

Anzu sighed. "Guys, please cut it out. You're acting like 5 year olds."

"Hai, please. We're not here to fool around. We must save Yugi." Honda added, while pulling Jounouchi back into his seat, before he attacked Seto.

"Humph…" Seto just crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "We'll attack Dartz just like we did before. I beat him before, I can do it again."

"Nani? **_You_** beat Dartz? I think not. Your soul was captured and Yami wiped the floor with that blue haired freak!"

Seto opened his eyes and glared at Jounouchi. "You know Yami wouldn't have gotten far without my help."

Jounouchi growled. He was ready to pound Seto into the ground.

"That's enough from you two!"

Everyone blinked and turned to a glaring Yami. Everything was quiet. Silence. Yami sighed deeply, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"We need to focus here and think up a plan that will get Yugi back…We can't do that if you two are down each other's necks every 5 seconds."

"Sorry, Yami…"

"Humph."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Anzu asked.

Everyone was silent. No one knew how they were going to get Yugi back. Dartz was probably stronger now. But that didn't mean to give up and let Dartz win. They needed a plan…

* * *

Dartz smirked at Yugi. The Seal of Oricalcose symbol was shinning on Yugi's forehead.

"Yugi, my child…What is your mission?"

"Destroy the pharaoh and his friends…"

"Good. Who are your friends?"

"No one but you, master Dartz…"

Dartz grinned.

"Excellent…You know what to do, my child. Go."

The controlled Yugi nodded and left Dartz, off to do his given job…

* * *

Yami sighed as he leaned back in his seat. They had been flying for 3 hours now and they still had about another hour or so to go. Yami looked out the window by his seat, staring at the clouds that went by. He was thinking of Yugi…

'_Aibou…_'

Anzu looked over at the pharaoh. She grew worried about him. "Pharaoh?"

"Hm?"

Yami glanced at Anzu.

"You alright?"

Yami nodded. "Hai. I'm fine…I was just…thinking…"

"About Yugi?"

Yami sighed deeply and nodded again. "I really miss him Anzu. I really hope he is alright."

Anzu put a hand on Yami's shoulder and smiled at him, warmly. "I'm sure Yugi is alright. We'll save him, no matter what. Please don't beat yourself up like last time…"

"Last time I had a good reason to hurt myself. I gave into my darkness. And Yugi paid the price. He shouldn't have lost his soul because of me…"

"But we got him back didn't we! So what makes you think we can't this time?" Yami blinked slowly and looked at Honda.

"Honda…"

"Come on man. We can do this. You gotta believe in yourself. Like you did last time. We saved him then, we can save him again. Now stop feeling like its all your fault. You had no idea Dartz was going to appear again."

Yami smiled and nodded. "You are right. Thank you, Honda."

Honda smiled. "What are friends for?"

Everyone tried to enjoy the rest of their flight as much as they could – and make sure Jounouchi and Seto didn't claw each other's eyes out…

"Mister Seto!"

"What is it, Roland?"

"We're here, sir. But we have to land here in this forest. We couldn't get any closer to Dartz's lair."

"Fine."

Seto stood up, and walked to the helicopter's door, opening it and jumping out onto the ground. "Come on you dorks."

The gang followed Seto out of the helicopter. With everyone out of the helicopter, Jounouchi turned to Shizuka.

"Shizuka…I think you should stay here. I don't want you to get hurt if something were to happen."

"No, Jounouchi! I want to go too! I'm part of your group now also."

"Shizuka…You could really get hurt. What if you had to duel someone? What if they had the Seal of Oricalcose in their deck? I don't want your soul to get taken-"

"I'll be fine Jounouchi. Really. Don't worry about me."

Jounouchi sighed. "Fine…You win. But please stay close to me and be careful."

Shizuka smiled and nodded.

Anzu looked around the area a bit. She suddenly gasped.

Everyone turned to her. "Anzu?"

"Its-"

Yami's eyes went wide.

There standing was a small frame of someone. They turned and seemed to smile brightly. They ran towards the group.

"Mou hitori no boku!"

**To Be Continued**

Lee Anne: I must leave it here for now! Sorry for the cliffie. Its 2 am here in Kittery, Maine and I'm very tired. (Passes out and snores)

Ryou: (Sweatdrops) She will update as soon as she can. Please review!


	5. Trapped

Lee Anne: Whooo! I'm fired up this morning. Here tis chapter 5! Please review! (Gets all her writing crap out and busts out the Media Player and cranks up "Mr. Roboto") Domo Arigatou, Mr. Roboto! WHHEEE!

* * *

Notes:

Tenshi – Angel

Koi – Love

Hikari – Light

Aibou – Partner (AN: Still don't know if it means Light also)

Hai – Yes

Iie – No (AN: Help. Is it spelled Iie or Iee?)

Baka – Stupid

Nani desu ka? – What is it?

Nani? – What?

Gomen Nasi – I'm so sorry

Domo Arigatou – That you very much

Mou Hitori No Boku – Another name of Yami's

'_People's thoughts…_'

(AN: Annoying notes from Lee Anne XP)

Warning: Contains Yugi x Yami yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Trapped

Anzu looked around the area a bit. She suddenly gasped.

Everyone turned to her. "Anzu?"

"Its-"

Yami's eyes went wide.

There standing was a small frame of someone. They turned and seemed to smile brightly. They ran towards the group.

"Mou hitori no boku!"

"Ai-Aibou!"

"Yug!"

Yugi ran up the group. Yami smiled widely and held his arms out, inviting Yugi into a hug. Yugi gladly accepted. He nearly crashed into Yami and had them both fall over. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly.

"Aibou…"

"Mou hitori no boku." Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. "You guys found me."

"Of course. We weren't just going to let Dartz take you. You mean so much to me, Aibou."

Yugi blushed faintly. He giggled.

Yami looked Yugi over. "Dartz didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

Yugi shook his head. "Iie, Yami. I'm fine."

"How were you able to get away from him, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, how did cha do it, Yug?"

"…"

"Aibou?"

Yugi smiled. "When he wasn't looking, I slipped away and out of his hideout."

"Good job der, Yug!"

Yugi nodded. "Hey, are you guys tired? I saw a cabin near by in the forest. I think it would be a little uncomfortable to sleep in the helicopter." Yugi said, pointing to Seto's helicopter.

"It is getting late…" Ryou said, looking at his watch.

"Alright, Aibou. Show us the way to the cabin." Yami said while letting Yugi go from their hug.

Yugi smiled. "It's not too far away. Come on!"

Everyone followed Yugi as he walked in the direction to the cabin.

Yugi grinned to himself.

'_Perfect…_'

* * *

Dartz smirked as he watched from his giant TV screen (AN: That big TV in his meeting room. You know the one. Oo), Yugi taking the group to the cabin he set up.

"Good my child, good. You know what comes next little one."

Dartz stood up from his seat and turned the screen off. He walked out of the room, down the hall and into his chamber…

* * *

"Here we are guys!"

"Woah…This is a huge cabin." Jounouchi said, while staring at it.

"Right. You don't know how to handle living in such big homes." Seto smirked. "Lets hope you don't get lost while looking for the bathroom at midnight."

Jounouchi's eye twitched. "Shut up! I never go to the bathroom at night!"

"Whatever mutt."

Jounouchi growled.

Anzu sighed. "Guys…Please stop it now."

"Humph…"

"Stupid rich boy, Kaiba…"

Yugi giggled lightly and opened the cabin door, leading everyone inside.

Everyone found a place to sleep and settled in for a good night sleep. Yami and Yugi shared a room, Honda, Ryou and Otogi shared a room, Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu shared a room, and Jounouchi and Seto shared a room. (AN: Mwaha. XP)

* * *

Everything was still and quiet. It was about midnight. Yugi's eyes suddenly opened, the Oricalcose symbol shinning on his forehead.

"_**What is your mission, my child?"**_

"_**Kill the pharaoh and his friends…"**_

"_**Good. Who are your friends?"**_

"_**No one but you, master Dartz."**_

"_**Excellent…You know what to do, my child. Go."**_

Yugi sat up and got out of the bed he and Yami were sharing. Yami twitched slightly but did not awake. Yugi smirked wickedly as he pulled something from behind his back…

"Hm?…Yugi?"

Yami turned on his side towards Yugi, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Aibou-"

Yami gasped. '_No…_'

Yami stared at the symbol of the Oricalcose on Yugi's forehead.

"Aibou! Please! Control yourself. Dartz is controlling you. You must not let him!"

Yugi just grinned widely, revealing a sharp knife from behind his back.

"Long live the pharaoh…"

"Aibou!"

Yugi pinned Yami down onto the bed. He raised the knife high above Yami, before coming down and striking at Yami's heart…

**To Be Continued**

Lee Anne: Teehee. Sorry I just had to end it there. (Smiles nervously) I might just post Chapter 6 up later on today. Whee! Please review! I hope ya'll liked it!


	6. Check Mate

Lee Anne: Alright. Here it is everyone! Chapter 6! Sorry for the evil cliffie at the end of 5. LoL.

Yugi: No! Don't make me kill Yami! My precious lovable Yami! (Cries and clings to his Yami)

Yami: (Clings back to his Aibou, crying also)

Lee Anne: (Sweatdrops)

* * *

Notes:

Tenshi – Angel

Koi – Love

Aibou – Partner

Hikari – Light

Hai – Yes

Iie- No

Domo Arigatou – Thank you very much

Nani desu ka? – What is it?

Gomen nasi – I'm so sorry

Mou Hitori No Boku – Another name for Yami

Baka – Stupid/Moron

/Yami to Hikari/

/'Hikari to Yami'/

'_People's Thoughts…_'

(AN: Annoying notes from Lee Anne)

* * *

Chapter 6 – Check Mate

"Aibou-"

Yami gasped. '_No…_'

Yami started at the symbol of The Orichalcos on Yugi's forehead.

"Aibou! Please! Control yourself. Dartz is controlling you! You must not let him!"

Yugi just grinned wickedly, revealing a sharp knife from behind his back.

"Long live the Pharaoh…"

"Aibou!"

Yugi pinned Yami down onto the bed. He raised the knife high above Yami, before coming down and striking at Yami's heart…

The knife fell to the ground, Yugi following suit. Yami gasped. Yugi groaned and sat up, glaring.

"Jounouchi!"

"Yami, Are you alright? Did he get cha?"

"No Jou. Domo Arigatou."

"No problem. Seto and I heard you scream. I had a feelin something was wrong. There's no way Yug could've gotten away from Dartz that easily."

Yugi smirked, standing, grabbing his knife. "So you figured it out. I say I am very impressed Joseph."

Jounouchi glared at Yugi. "Can it-"

"Hold on Jounouchi. I know you're mad but you must know, It's not Yugi's fault. Dartz is controlling him. The Orichalcos…" Yami pointed to Yugi's forehead.

Jounouchi's eyes grew wide. "No…Yug…"

Yugi laughed wickedly. "Yes. The Orichalcos is with me. It feels good to be evil." Yugi glanced at Yami. "Don't you agree?"

Yami winced at the comment. "Yugi, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it. You're an evil pharaoh and you know it. You gave into your inner darkness because you knew you wanted to. You knew it would feel good to be so evil. And you didn't care what happened to me! Only as long as you had power."

Yami froze. That last statement sounded familiar.

_Flashback_

Yugi and Yami were both standing facing each other, their duel disk out. They were about to duel.

"Yugi please! This is a big mistake!"

"Too late, Pharaoh. You don't deserve to be a part of this world."

Yami stepped back. "Yugi…"

"You need to learn to be a man for once and face me in a duel!"

"No…I can't."

"If you're really sorry, you'll do this!"

Yami was stuck. He had no way out. He sighed and got his duel disk ready for dueling. Yugi smirked.

"My move."

Yugi drew from his deck. "I summon a monster face down in defense mode and lay one card face down. Your turn."

Yami drew. "I play Gazale the King of Mystical Beasts! Attack my Gazale!"

Yami's Gazale roared and attacked Yugi's face down monster.

"Mine's also a Gazale!"

"Wait, Yugi…We're holding the same cards aren't we?"

"Who knows. Now, It's my move!" Yugi drew. "I active the magic card, Card Destruction. Disappointed? Now you can't cheat anymore."

Yami frowned. He drew his new five cards along with Yugi.

"And now…I have the card in my hand that will end this."

Yami's eyes grew wide. "Yugi…No! Are you holding the card I think you're holding?"

"It sounds like you caught on to my plan, Your Royal Highness. And you're right. The card I have in my hand, Is the Seal of Orichalcos."

Yami gasped. "Aibou, No!"

"Too late…" Yugi slide the Orichalcos into his Magic/Trap slot, activating it. The Seal's symbol appeared on Yugi's forehead. He smirked as he looked up at Yami.

"Now, you're finished."

"Yugi, please. What you're doing is wrong!"

"Silence!"

Yami blinked.

"Why is it wrong, Pharaoh? You didn't think it was wrong when I tried to tell you that it was a bad idea. But you ignored me and lost the duel and made me lose my soul. You're an evil pharaoh and you know it. You gave into your inner darkness because you knew you wanted to. You knew it would feel good to be so evil. And you didn't care what happened to me, only as long as you had power!"

_End flashback_

Yugi grinned. "Remember Pharaoh?"

"Yugi…Please. I told you I was sorry and you forgave me! Dartz is controlling your mind, you must fight it."

"The only one controlling my mind is me. Dartz just opened me up to the truth!"

Another speech that Yami heard before…

_Flashback_

"Rapheal! You're fighting on the wrong side! Dartz has blinded you with nothing but lies. He is a mad man who's using you to destroy the world! Fight with me to save it!"

"What you see as nothing but lies, I see as opening me up to the truth!"

_End flashback_

"No…"

Yugi laughed, as he raised the knife high into the air. Yami and Jounouchi stood their ground.

"Jounouchi, Go get the others out of here. I can handle Yugi."

Jounouchi stared at Yami. "You sure?…"

"Hai. Now go!"

Jounouchi nodded and ran out of the room to get the others.

Yami glanced back at Yugi.

"Aibou, please. You know deep down inside that this is wrong. You must fight all this Yugi. Dartz is using you."

"Silence, Pharaoh."

Yami blinked at the new voice. He then growled as he recognized it.

"Dartz…"

Dartz smirked as he walked out from the shadows and next to Yugi. "I see you were able to get away from your death. But this time, Yugi will kill you."

Yami growled. "How dare you use my Hikari to kill his loved ones."

Dartz grinned. "I was going to have him kill you and your other friends, but why not me have him kill you and then let his mind free and let his suffer from the loss of his true love!"

Yami glared at Dartz, murderously. "You are a sick man, Dartz…"

"Am I? Well…Ta ta for you, Pharaoh because now is your time to die! Yugi! Kill him now!"

Yugi snickered, and ran towards Yami, trusting the knife at Yami.

"Aibou!"

**To Be Continued…**

Lee Anne: Woah. I'm on a roll today with the stories! I posted two new stories and updated this one a lot! I should get an award, lol. Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	7. Awakening

Lee Anne: WHHEEE! Next chapter up for ya'll! Don't cha love me?

Yami: (Sweatdrops) Just say yes so she'll shut up.

Lee Anne: HEY!

Yami: (Yelps and hides)

Yugi: (Laughs) please review, and no flames.

* * *

Notes:

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Aibou – Partner

Hikari – Light

Mou Hitori No Boku – Yami

Gomen Nasi – I'm so sorry

Domo Arigatou – Thank you very much

Nani desu ka? – What is it?

Baka – Stupid/Moron

'_People's Thoughts…_'

(AN: Annoying notes from Lee Anne XP)

* * *

Chapter 7 – Awakening

Yami glared at Dartz, murderously. "You are a sick man, Dartz…"

"Am I? Well…Ta Ta for you, Pharaoh because now is your time to die! Yugi! Kill him now!"

Yugi snickered, and ran towards Yami, thrusting the knife at Yami.

"Aibou!"

Yami moved out of the way, before Yugi could hit him. Yami quickly grabbed Yugi's arm with the knife and held him.

"Aibou, please! Don't let Dartz control you anymore!"

"I told you…No one controls my mind but me!"

Yugi managed to push Yami off of him. He stood there, smirking at the Pharaoh.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me…"

Dartz watched Yugi and Yami. He grinned. "Yes, my child. Kill him."

Yugi snickered and thrust the knife again at Yami, this time getting him in his stomach. Yami winced and fell to one knee. Yugi smirked.

"I told you I could not be stopped, Pharaoh."

"A-Aibou…"

Yami didn't know what to do. He felt like he really couldn't get Yugi to wake up from the power of the Orichalcos. Yami grabbed the knife, wincing, and ripped it out from his stomach, holding back his screaming.

Yugi watched Yami, slightly amused.

"What are you going to do, Pharaoh? You can't stop me. Never. I will fulfill my destiny."

Yami glanced at Yugi, weakly. He was losing a lot of blood. His sight was starting to blur.

_What are you going to do, Pharaoh?_

"I'm going to do this…"

Yugi blinked surprised, as Yami grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yugi's eyes were wide.

Dartz watched, Yami kissing Yugi, confused. "What is he doing? Yugi! Finish him, now!"

But Yugi didn't move. He was stuck in the kiss. Yugi then closed his eyes and grabbed Yami's arm, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

Dartz growled. "No! My grip is slipping."

Yami pulled away from Yugi a bit after. He smiled softly. He noticed the symbol of the Orichalcos was gone, and Yugi's eyes were their normal violet again.

"Aibou…"

"Y-Yami…"

Yami groaned and suddenly collapsed, blanking out. He lost a lot of blood.

"YAMI!"

**To Be Continued…**

Lee Anne: Yup, stopping there. Sorry. I'll update soon though! (Smiles) Please review and no flames! Thanks! Ja ne!


	8. Escaping

Lee Anne: Hey again everyone! Yes, I have updated! And here with me that I'd like you to meet, is my twin sister Crystal! She has her own new account on here as Parisu Enomoto.

Crystal: I will have some stories up under my account soon. Hopefully…Right now, I shall hang around with my sister and her friends here.

Yugi: Welcome Crystal! (Hugs Crystal)

Crystal: …Yeah…Don't do that.

Yugi: (Sweatdrops and lets go. Hides behind Yami)

Yami: (Protects his Aibou)

Crystal: (Sweatdrops) I'm not a friggin zombie monster…

Yugi: Are you sure she's your twin sister, and not your yami? Some Yami's are the mean side of the Hikari's…

Crystal: (Eye twitches) I'm not her damn Yami!

Kenji: No, I'm her Yami! (Pops up out of no where)

Crystal: (Sweatdrops) Since when did you have a Yami, Lee Anne?

Lee Anne: About 5 minutes ago. (Smiles nervously)

Crystal: …Damnit, now I want one. (Runs off to think up a Yami…)

Kenji: (Blinks)

Lee Anne: Teehee…On with the story!

* * *

Notes: 

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Aibou – Partner

Hikari – Light

Mou Hitori No Boku – Yami

Gomen Nasi – I'm so sorry

Domo Arigatou – Thank you very much

* * *

Chapter 8 - Escaping 

_What are you going to do, Pharaoh?_

"I'm going to do this…"

Yugi blinked surprised, as Yami grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a deep kiss. Yugi's eyes were wide.

Dartz watched, Yami kissing Yugi, confused. "What is he doing? Yugi! Finish him, now!"

But Yugi didn't move. He was stuck in the kiss. Yugi then closed his eyes and grabbed Yami's arm, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

Dartz growled. "No! My grip is slipping."

Yami pulled away from Yugi a bit after. He smiled softly. He noticed the symbol of the Orichalcos was gone, and Yugi's eyes were their normal violet again.

"Aibou…"

"Y-Yami…"

Yami groaned and suddenly collapsed, blanking out. He lost a lot of blood.

"YAMI!"

Yugi ran to Yami's side, catching him before he fell to the ground.

Dartz smirked. "It seems to be that you have killed your Yami, little Yugi."

Yugi winced. No…He couldn't have. Yami's just hurt is all. He's not dead…

Not…dead.

Yugi soon wasn't sure if Yami was alive or not. Maybe Dartz was right. Maybe he did just kill his own Yami…

'_N-no…_'

Yugi held Yami in his arms, looking down at him as tears fell down his cheeks.

'_M-mou Hitori N-no Boku…_'

Dartz walked over to Yugi and stopped in front of him. "Since you killed your Yami, You now longer wish to be alive, hm?" He grinned as he picked up the fallen knife he gave to Yugi off the floor. "Now you shall die and go to hell with him!"

Yugi's eyes grew wide. He couldn't move out of the way fast enough. He was going to die…

"YUG!"

"N-nani?"

**To Be Continued...**

Crystal: Aha! Say hello to MY Yami! Her name is Motosuke.

Motosuke: …(Blinks)

Lee Anne: Oo;;

Kenji: Greetings! (Glomps Motosuke) I'm Kenji!

Motosuke: (Sweatdrops) H-help me!

Lee Anne: (Pulls Kenji off)

Yami: She's jumpy and happy like you, Lee Anne…

Lee Anne: Aheh. Oh and I'm so sorry that my chapter was so short. I shall make it up in my next one!

Yugi: (Giggles) Please review and no flames!


	9. Reunited

Lee Anne: N'Cha! Yay, another update! Sorry that my other chapter was short. I will make it up for this one being longer.

Kenji: Yay, Lee Anne!

Crystal: (Sweatdrops) Ok…How come your Yami is like you but mine isn't like me?

Motosuke: (Smiles, waves to the readers)

Crystal: …Don't do that.

Yugi: (Giggles) Another cherry person! Yay! (Plays with Kenji and Motosuke)

Yami: (Smiles)

Ryou: Hey! I want to play with you guys too! (Plays with Yugi, Kenji, and Motosuke)

Bakura: (Sweatdrops)

Crystal: The giggling sweeties are in town…

Lee Anne: Alrighty then, on with the story! Hope everyone enjoys it! Please review and remember no flames! Thanks!

* * *

Notes:

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Aishiteru – I love you

Domo Arigatou – Thank you very much

Gomen Nasi – I'm so sorry

Aibou – Partner

Hikari – Light

Mou Hitori No Boku – Yami

Nani desu ka? – What is it?

Nani – What

Warning: Contains Yugi x Yami Yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Reunited

Yugi's eyes grew wide. He couldn't move out of the way fast enough. He was going to die…

"YUG!"

"N-nani?"

Dartz blinked as he landed on his butt, on the floor. Someone had kicked him away from Yugi. He glanced up to see one of Yugi's friends standing there.

"Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi glared at Dartz. "You touch Yami or Yug…and you WILL be sorry. Now get out of here ya freak!"

Dartz cursed under his breath. He stood up and step back away from Jounouchi, grinning.

"I will destroy you all one way or another…You'll see. Goodbye for now."

With that. Dartz let out an evil laughter and stepped into the shadows, disappearing.

Jounouchi turned to Yugi and kneeled down beside him.

"You, okay, Yug?"

"Hai…I'm fine Jou. But…Yami…"

Jounouchi stared at Yami. He picked up one of Yami's hands and looked for a pulse on his wrist. It was there. It was weak, but still there. Jounouchi smiled lightly and looked at Yugi.

"It's alright, Yug. He's not dead."

Yugi's eyes widen and he smiled brightly. "Really?"

"He's not dead, but he might die if we don't get him medical attention quickly. Now come on, let's get Yami back home to the hospital."

Yugi nodded. He stood up, and with Jounouchi's help, carried him out of the cabin to the others. They all made their way back up onto Seto's helicopter. Seto had one of his assistants get Yugi a wet washing cloth to press against Yami's wound.

"Please hold on, Mou Hitori No Boku…"

Anzu put a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Yugi…"

Yugi sighed deeply. He wasn't so sure that Anzu was right. Anzu frowned as she saw her words didn't make Yugi feel any better. She took her hand off his shoulder and sat there, deep in thought.

* * *

"Please let Yami be okay…"

Yugi and the others were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the news on Yami. Seto's helicopter had landed a few minutes ago on top of the Domino Hospital.

Yugi was so scared. He didn't want to lose his Yami…And if Yami didn't make it, it was because of himself. He killed Yami…He was the one who stabbed Yami.

"M-mou Hitori N-no B-boku…"

"Yug…It'll be okay." Jounouchi said, sitting next to Yugi.

"Iie Jou…what if he dies? Then I'll know it was my fault he died…I stabbed him…How could I-"

"Yug, You had no control of yourself. Dartz brainwashed you and made you attack Yami. You didn't do it on free will. Dartz made you do it against your will. Yami will be okay, Yug. He knows it wasn't your fault and he will never be mad at cha. He loves ya, Yug. Have faith. It'll all be okay in the end."

Yugi looked up at his friend, smiling softly.

"Domo A-arigatou, Jounouchi…"

Jounouchi smiled. "Anything for my best bud in da world!"

Yugi was about to say something when a man walked towards them, holding a clipboard. Everyone could tell it was the doctor. "Are you all here for Yami Moto?"

Yugi glanced at him. "H-hai."

The doctor looked at Yugi. "Are you Yugi Moto?"

Yugi nodded.

The doctor smiled at him. "Yami will be fine. He just needs to rest. If you wish, you may go see him now."

Yugi smiled brightly. He got up and walked out of the waiting room and down the hall to Yami's room. He opened the door slowly and stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Aibou?"

Yugi looked over to Yami and smiled, tears filling his eyes. "Mou Hitori No Boku…"

Yami smiled at his Hikari. "I'm fine, Yugi. I'm feeling alright. The nurses gave me some painkillers to get rid of the pain in my stomach wound."

Yugi frowned. Yami noticed this and blinked.

"Nani desu ka, Aibou?"

"G-gomen Nasi…Yami…"

Yami blinked again. "Nani?"

"It's my fault you are like this. I stabbed you with the knife…Gomen N-nasi…"

Yami frowned. He looked sternly at Yugi.

"Aibou…Come here."

Yugi blinked at Yami's voice. It had grown more deep and serious then ever. Yugi felt scared, that Yami hated him and would never forgive him. Yugi slowly walked over to Yami's bed as Yami asked.

Yami pointed to the chair next to his bed. "Sit."

Yugi did so.

Yami smiled a rare smile. He chuckled softly. "I never knew I had a pet dog."

Yugi blinked and looked at Yami, confused.

Yami brought a hand to Yugi's cheek and kissed him. Yugi quickly respond to it.

They parted a few moments later and stared at each other. The silence felt like forever. Yugi had lots of questions and thoughts running through his mind. He didn't understand why his Yami had kissed him, and was not yelling at him that he was a horrible person, and that he never wanted to see him again.

Yami's thoughts were on how he was so happy to have Yugi as his Koi. He stared at Yugi's beautiful angelic face. He always felt so calm around his Aibou. It was heaven to him.

Both of their thoughts were interrupted by Yugi's soft voice.

"Yami…?"

Yami chuckled. He sensed the fear in his tenshi's voice. "Aibou…I do not hate you and I never will. You know that it wasn't your fault on how I got like this. Dartz was controlling you. Please Aibou, stop taking the blame when you didn't do anything…"

Yugi smiled softly at Yami. "Aishiteru, Yami. Forever."

Yami smiled. "Hai, Aibou. Aishiteru."

"Yug?"

Yugi turned to see Jounouchi and the others standing at the doorway. He smiled at them. "Come on in guys."

Everyone walked into Yami's room and circled around his bed.

"Man, We were scared! We didn't know if you were going to make it, Yami!" Honda said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm fine guys. Really. I just need some rest."

"Mou Hitori No Boku?"

Yami blinked. "Hai, Aibou?"

Yugi smiled at him. "Let's go home."

A smile pressed its way on Yami's lips. "Hai…Let's."

**To Be Continued**

Lee Anne: Shweet, Almost done! I got one more chapter to go till it's done. Gomen Nasi! It's been so fun writing this story and now it's near the end! (Cries)

Kenji: (Cries with her Hikari)

Crystal: (Sweatdrops) Please review her story and no flames…


	10. Home Sweet Home

Lee Anne: Here it is…After waiting for awhile, the last chapter of this story. I'm going to miss writing to this story so much. It was fun, but all good things must come to an end, sadly enough. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Please review.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Like the rest of you.

* * *

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Aishiteru – I love you

Mou Hitori No Boku – Yami

Aibou – Partner

Hikari – Light

Tenshi - Angel

_'People's Thoughts…'_

Warning: YugixYami Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Home Sweet Home**

It had been a few months since the Dartz incident had taken place and everything was normal again. Everyone was going along on his or her merry little ways for the rest of the summer.

Some of them were working, or some where hanging around, or some where even on trips. Or some of them were inside a Game Shop, being with each other. Enjoying every moment they had with the other…

"You can't catch me! Nah-nah!"

"That's what you think, Aibou!"

Yugi meeped as Yami chased after him through the Game Shop. He ducked under the kitchen table. Yami entered the kitchen and smirked, pretending like he didn't know where Yugi was.

Yami teasingly sang, "Oh where, oh where has my little Hikari gone? Oh where, oh where could he be?"

Yugi tried to hold in his fits of giggles. He had no luck there. Yami peeked down under the table, behind Yugi and grabbed him.

"Got'cha!"

"Eep!"

Yami chuckled as Yugi squirming to get away from him. But Yami had a strong grip on him. He carried his hikari to the living room couch and plopped him down on it. Yugi was about to get up and run again, but Yami laid on top of him first, pinning him down.

"Meep! No! Let me go!"

Yami grinned. He put his hands under Yugi's shirt and started to lightly…

"AH! I-Iie! YAMI! S-Stop!" Yugi laughed very loudly. He was so ticklish.

Yami smiled down at Yugi, laughing lightly.

"Nah…I think I'll keep tickling you. It's so much fun."

Yami continued his tickle attack on Yugi, tickling him a little bit faster.

Yugi was squirming and hollering with laughter.

"P-Please Yami! Stop tickling M-me!"

Yami chuckled and stopped. "Alright, Alright. Just cause I love you, Tenshi."

Yugi smiled and giggled up at Yami. "And I love you too, My Mighty Pharaoh."

Yami grinned.

"You know…I suddenly have the urge to play 'Pharaoh and Servant'…"

Yugi smirked, which was rare for him, and got up off the couch. Yugi quickly zoomed over to and up the stairs – Yami soon following after him.

Yugi meeped as Yami tackled him onto their bed. Yami had that goofy grin on his face. He started kissing Yugi senselessly. Yugi giggled and kissed Yami's kisses back.

From their room, could be heard giggles and moans. They were going to have a good night again…

**Owari**

Lee Anne: It ends here! I'm sorry! I shall try to write up a lemon in another story of mine for you guys. I just get all blushy and stuff when I try to write one. So I shall work on that! I hope you enjoyed this story has much as I did. I shall work on my new stories for you very soon! Ja ne for now! And Please review!


End file.
